Mon obsession
by Elaelle
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont enfin heureux jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un électron libre qui risque bien de semer la zizanie.
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous. Je suis de retour avec deux one-shot à la suite pour me faire pardonner des retard engendré sur mes autres fic. C'est juste que je dois recorriger mon manuscrit et ça me prend du temps entre ça et mon boulot. Mais je compte bien les terminer toutes. En esperant que vous serez satisfait.

Cette histoire s'appele "mon obsession" et parle d'un garçon prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de la personne aimé. Même si ça semble pas le cas.

**Titre : mon obsession**

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Disclaimer : Hélàs, rien ne m'appartient. Je me sers juste des persos.**

**Résumé : Eperdument malheureux, Naruto sombre dans une obsession malsaine pour l'objet de sa haine.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comment tout a commencé ? Moi même, je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'avant, ma vie était normale. J'étais un garçon enjoué et bon vivant, toujours prêt à faire les quatres cent coup avec mon pote Kiba. Nous faisions partie d'une bande de potes qui traînait toujours ensembles, pas très populaire dans le lycée mais qu'importe, nous ne nous en soucions pas.**

**Je dois avouer que ma vie était banale. Je sortais avec une fille douce et gentille, Hinata. C'était la cousine de Neji, le gars le plus populaire. Je ne voyais pas ce que lui trouvait les filles : froid, quasiment muet et dôté d'un regard à vous glacer le sang, ce type ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole pendant la première année où j'ai commencé à fréquenter sa cousine. Hinata l'aimait beaucoup ; un peu trop, même mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. A vrai dire, je m'en foutais un peu.**

**Il faut dire que j'étais assez enrobé. Mon corps me complexait énormément et même si je le dissimulais bien derrière mes sourires, j'en bavais chaques jours. On se moquait de moi, de mes tee-shirt qui avait tendance à remonter sur mon embonpoint, mes jeans ultra serré qui laissait leurs traces sur mon estomac. Je me haïssais et pourtant, je ne faisais rien pour changer. Mais un évènement allait le faire pour moi. **

**En cette deuxième semaine de la rentrée, le prof nous as appris qu'un nouveau allait être transféré dans notre classe. J'étais affalé sur ma table, la tête entre mes bras, prêt pour faire le grand voyage au pays du sommeil quand la porte s'est ouverte. Un silence de mort envahit la classe entière. Intrigué, j'ai levé la tête. Mon souffle s'est bloqué dans mes poumons. J'avais mal à en mourir, je cherchais par tout les moyens à récupérer ma respiration sans y parvenir.**

**Sasuke Uchiwa...celui pour qui je me suis perdu.**

**Il m'a humilé ! Jamais encore on ne s'était moqué de moi de la sorte. Sa voix hautaine était si coupante...et les mots qui sont sortit de sa bouche aux lèvres purpurines si blessant ! Je me suis réfugié dans le gymnase pour y pleurer le reste de la journée. Enfermé dans ma douleur, c'est à peine si j'avais entendu Hinata me défendre. Tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est le " mais qu'est-ce qu'une aussi belle fille que toi fait avec un porc enrobé comme lui ? "**

**J'ai présumé qu'elle devait lui avoir mit une belle gifle. C'est qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver, ma Hinata. Elle est douce mais quand elle s'énèrve...Lorsque la cloche à sonné, j'ai attendu patiemment que tout les élèves ait quitté le lycée pour m'éclipser à mon tour. Après avoir récupérer mon sac, je me suis dirigé vers la sortie quand un gémissement m'a interpellé. Dans les toilettes des mecs.**

**J'ai entrouvert la porte, amusé de voir que certains s'amusait quand même lorsque je les ai reconnu. Mes yeux se sont emplit de larmes pendant que je le regardais aller et venir entre les jambes de ma copine qui se tordait de plaisir sous ses coups de boutoirs en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle criait...lui, rien. Pas même un faible son. Elle a poussé un cri plus fort et je l'ai vu tressaillir puis il l'a lâché sans la prévenir.**

**- Eh, t'aurais pu faire attention !**

**- J'ai pas à être doux avec les putes de ton genre, il lui a rétorqué.**

**J'étais effondré. Même elle m'avait abandonné pour prendre son pied avec ce type écoeurant. J'ai réculé d'un pas, prêt à m'enfuir quand il a tourné la tête dans ma direction. Il m'a vu, je le sais vu le mauvais sourire qu'il m'a envoyé. Je me suis enfuit, dévasté par sa méchanceté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharnait comme ça sur moi ? Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait, je ne le connaissais même pas ! Au fil des jours, il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ne râtant pas une occasion pour m'humilier. Au départ, ses blagues faisait rire tout le monde mais au fur et à mesure, certains ont commencé à critiquer sa conduite. **

**Et moi, je ne disais rien. Je me laissais faire, je n'en avais plus la force. Chaques jours je sombrais un peu plus pour m'enfoncer dans une haine sans nom pour ce mec sans la moindre once d'humanité. Je le regardais enchaîner les conquêtes, briser le coeur de mon amie Ino en la quittant pour la garce du lycée, Sakura Haruno. Les deux ensembles rivalisaient d'idées pour me nuire. Je ne mangeais plus, ne dormais plus. Mes notes dégringolait au point d'inquiéter ma directrice. Je fus convoqué dans son bureau.**

**Je voyais bien son regard désolé me détailler de la tête aux pieds. En deux mois, j'avais pratiquement perdu dix kilos. Je flottais dans mes vêtements trop grand, mon teint autrefois hâlé n'était plus qu'un souvenir, de même que mon sourire. Il m'avait détruit. **

**Sasuke Uchiwa, je te hais !!!!!!

* * *

**

**- Bientôt la rentrée.**

**Gaara se laissa choir sur mon lit et ferma les yeux. Je hôchais la tête avec conviction sans répondre. Le centre où m'avait placé mon père, sur les conseils de ma directrice, Tsunade avait fait merveille. Après six autres mois où j'ai vécu replié sur moi-même en me laissant mourir, Gaara est entré dans ma vie. Ce garçon a été un véritable électrochoc pour moi. Il avait agressé plusieurs élèves sous le coup d'une forte émotion. C'est comme ça qu'il évacuait son stress, en tabassant les autres. Si j'avais fait comme lui, ce salaud de Sasuke ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.**

**Petit à petit, nous avons commencé à discuter. Il m'a apprit venir d'un lycée privé huppé où ses parents l'avait obligé à aller, lui et son autre frère ainsi que sa soeur. Si eux s'étaient bien adapté, lui avait commencé à déprimer. Son petit ami lui manquait. Je ne l'avais pas mentionner ? Gaara est gay. Il pense que c'est pour cette raison que ses parents l'ont envoyé dans ce lycée, pour l'éloigner de son copain. Moi aussi je lui ait tout raconté sans cacher quoi que ce soit sauf le nom de mon bourreau. Il était furieux contre Sasuke mais aussi contre moi.**

**- Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé faire ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, ai-je dit en haussant les épaules. C'est loin désormais.**

**Je refusais qu'il apprenne que mes sentiments avait énormément compté dans mon inaction. Parce que je le voulait, parce que je le désirais ! Combien je m'étais haï de ressentir ça pour lui ! Lorsque je l'ai vu avec Hinata, la tension qui m'a habité à ce moment-là n'était pas dirigé vers la tromperie dont j'étais victime mais plutôt par l'envie foudroyante d'être à la place de ma copine. Lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai couru m'emfermer dans ma chambre. Je me suis deshabillé et pendant trente minutes, je me suis branlé avec la vision d'un Sasuke s'agitant en moi. J'aurais voulu qu'il s'enfonce en moi avec la même ardeur qu'il a mise pour sauter ma petite amie, j'aurais voulu qu'il gémisse, qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me regarde avec...amour ?**

**Mais après avoir jouit, je me suis senti sale. Et honteux. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ces sentiments contradictoires me culpabilisait énormément. Et je m'enfonçais encore plus.**

**Aujourd'hui, je me sens mieux. Je suis complètement rétablit et prêt pour ma vengeance.

* * *

**

**C'est la rentrée. Un an après avoir rencontré Sasuke, je revient dans ce lycée qui a été la cause de ma dépression. J'avais coupé les pont avec tout mes anciens amis. J'avais changé aussi. Le garçon blond, obèse et bon vivant était mort pour laisser la place à un autre, plus androgyne, plus sombre et moins naïf. L'imbécile que j'étais a mué pour laisser la place à celui que je suis devenu. Et ma vengeance sera à la hauteur de ce que j'ai enduré. Tiens, en parlant du loup, j'aperçois Hinata plus loin. Elle me regarde du coin de l'oeil en rougissant. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je serais peut-être tombé dans le panneau mais là, je savais à qui j'avais affaire. La garce s'était tapé presque la moitié de ceux que je prenais pour des potes. Remarque, je ne leur en veux pas : si je n'étais pas sortit avec elle, moi aussi j'aurais été d'accord pour profiter d'un coup avec.**

**- C'est elle, Hinata ? me dit Gaara.**

**Eh oui, il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de l'inscrire dans le même lycée que moi. Pendant les deux mois des grandes vacances, nous avons refait ma garde-robe. Ma nouvelle coupe m'allait à ravir, mes cheveux tombait en cascade chatoyant dans mon dos. Allié à mon air distant et vaguement méprisant, je faisais fureur. Pendant cet été, j'ai enchaîné les conquêtes. Hommes et femmes sont passé dans mon lit à une vitesse hallucinante mais mon coeur était mort. Je ne ressentais rien pour ces amants d'un soir, pas même la plus petite tendresse. Ils me donnaient ce que je voulais et puis basta.**

**- Oui, ai-je dit de ma voix traînante. J'ai remarqué que ça intimidait mes interlocuteurs. J'adorait en abuser.**

**- Allez, amuse-toi, me dit Gaara. Je suis certain que tu brûle de te venger d'elle.**

**- Pour sûr mais pas maintenant. J'ai l'intention de la faire lambiner.**

**Nous sommes entrés en cours. Je sentais les regard intrigués des autres élèves mais les ignorait avec superbe. Lorsque le proffesseur a fait l'appel, un frisson m'a parcouru le dos : Uchiwa. Il était dans ma classe et il n'était pas là !**

**Gaara a levé un sourcil dans ma direction et j'ai hoché la tête pour lui faire savoir que c'était mon bourreau. Son visage s'est durçit, me confortant dans l'idée que cette année, c'était Sasuke qui allait morfler.**

**Tiens, en parlant du loup, il vient d'arriver...**

**Il semblait différent. Il souriait à tout le monde, riait avec les premières années dans le couloir. Gaara, qui était partie à la chasse aux potins est revenu me dire qu'apparemment, ce dernier avait beaucoup culpabilisé de savoir que j'avais fait une dépression. Mon cul, ouais !**

**Ce salaud en avait profité pour faire croire qu'il regrettait ses actes et ainsi, est devenu le plus populaire. Il sortait toujours avec Sakura qui était l'égal d'elle-même. **

**J'ai décidé de m'attaquer d'abord à elle avec le souvenir d'une scène dans les toilettes pour mec. Oeil pour oeil...**

**A midi, Gaara et moi sommes allés manger à la cantine. En y entrant, un silence de mort nous y a accueillit. Tout les regards était rivés sur moi ; même Sasuke me dévisageait avec un drole d'air. Il semblait gêné et rougissant. Sakura me dévorait du regard. Je lui ait lancé un clin d'oeil. Le soir même, je me la faisais contre le mur des toilettes. Hélàs, Sasuke était déjà rentré chez lui. Cette garce, je l'ai retourné trois fois, la faisant crier comme jamais pendant que Gaara prenait des photos. Le lendemain, elle plaquait Sasuke. J'ai adoré voir son visage défait par la souffrance, je me riais de sa douleur. Je me suis pavané avec elle pendant une semaine, les même sept jours qu'il a baisé avec Hinata puis je l'ai jeté sans remord. Elle m'a fait une scène dans les couloirs mais je n'en avais rien à faire.**

**Puis ça a été le tour de chacunes de ses conquêtes. Toutes celles qui était sortie avec lui sont passé dans mon lit. On ne parlait plus que de moi et de mes performances sexuelles. Mon nom ? Le dieu du sexe de Konoha. Mais il manquait deux noms à mon tableau de chasse : Hinata et Sasuke.**

**Et leur tour était venu.

* * *

**

J'ai fait le tour assez rapidement sur une année complète. La suite sera un récit alternant des Pov de Sasuke et de Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous. Je suis de retour avec deux one-shot à la suite pour me faire pardonner des retard engendré sur mes autres fic. C'est juste que je dois recorriger mon manuscrit et ça me prend du temps entre ça et mon boulot. Mais je compte bien les terminer toutes. En esperant que vous serez satisfait.

Cette histoire s'appele "mon obsession" et parle d'un garçon prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de la personne aimé.

**Titre : mon obsession**

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Disclaimer : Hélàs, rien ne m'appartient. Je me sers juste des persos.**

**Résumé : Eperdument malheureux, Naruto sombre dans une obsession malsaine pour l'objet de son haine.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Récit 1. briser la petite Hyuuga.**

**J'avais décidé de m'attaquer à Hinata. Tout ce temps passé à batifoler à droite à gauche m'avait permis de mettre un plan au point. Oui, je savais parfaitement ce que j'allais lui faire. Cette fois-ci, ce serait elle qui souffrirait.**

**J'ai donc commencé par lui jeter de long regard au détour des couloirs. A chaques fois, elle rosissait de gêne, son visage aussi candide que celui d'un enfant. Dieu sait qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout !**

**Puis je me suis permis de la frôler, de plus en plus souvent. Ca, associé à mon sourire ravageur la fit fondre en moins de deux. Mais il était hors de question que ça aille trop vite. Elle devait d'abord m'aimer à la folie. Je voulais être son obsession, lui faire tourner la tête au point qu'elle ne voit plus que moi. J'allais devenir son dieu.**

**Mon plan était en route. Même Gaara me comparait à un génie de la torture. J'étais d'accord avec lui, ce que je lui préparais allait la briser à jamais. Des remords ? Pas le moindre. En a-t-elle eu elle, en couchant avec cette enflure de Sasuke pendant une semaine ? Non, pas le moindre. Après son aventure avec lui, elle ne s'est plus soucié de moi. Je sombrais pendant qu'elle baisait avec mon pire ennemi. Je l'avais en travers de la gorge et j'étais bien décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.**

**Ensuite, j'ai enclanché la phase deux de mon plan. J'ai commencé à parler avec elle. Je faisais celui qui était intéressé par tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus ennuyeux. Et quelle greluche ! Pas un sou de jugeotte. Fallait croire que c'était sa bêtise naturelle qui dirigeait ses actes. Quoi qu'il en soit, je continuais à feindre d'être attiré par elle.**

**Puis un jour, je lui ait donné rendez-vous au gymnase. Il était de notoriété publique que c'était l'endroit que les lycéens préférait pour s'envoyer en l'air après les cours. Elle a sauté de joie tout l'après-midi, se vantant auprès de ses amies que je lui avait refilé un rencard. Je discutais avec Gaara de mes projet quand une main m'a aggrippé l'épaule. En me tournant, je me suis retrouvé face à Neji. Le cousin.**

**- On doit parler.**

**- Ah, vraiment ?**

**- Suit-moi !**

**Il m'a entraîné jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, a fermé la porte et s'est adossé contre, me bloquant la seule sortie.**

**- Il semblerait que tu ait jeté ton dévolu sur Hinata.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ai-je rétorqué.**

**- Tu ne feras rien avec elle.**

**- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ? **

**J'ai croisé les bras sur mon torse, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que je drague sa salope de cousine ? Il n'a pas eu l'air impressionné.**

**- Ecoute, belle gueule. Je sais où tu veux en venir avec elle. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu le temps d'étudier ton manège ?**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange ? Ca ne regarde que moi si j'ai envie de m'amuser.**

**Contrairement à ce que je croyais, il n'a pas réagit. J'étais intrigué : se pourrait-il que leur lien ne soit pas aussi fort que je l'avais cru au départ ? Neji soupira.**

**- Je sais très bien ce qu'elle vaux. Il y a longtemps que j'ai perdu mes illusions avec elle mais je devais te prévenir. Elle est néfaste. Tout ceux qui l'approchent finissent par s'en mordre les doigts.**

**- C'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? **

**Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir.**

**- Il y a un an, elle sortait avec un gars.**

**Je tréssaillis mais m'éfforçais de n'en rien montrer car Neji me dévisageait d'un oeil perçant.**

**- C'était un chic type, très drôle avec un sourire à damner un saint. Je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole mais j'étais content qu'elle soit avec. Il semblait la stabiliser.**

**- Attend, comment sais-tu que c'était un chic type si tu ne lui a jamais parlé ?**

**- Je...il...**

**Non, j'hallucine. Neji Hyuuga bafouille ? Putain, le mauvais trip !**

**- Je...je l'aimais...bien.**

**Vous voulez savoir ? J'ai cru que j'allais mourir étouffé. Il m'aimait bien ? Ca alors, j'ai dû râter un épisode, moi ! Neji semblait mal à l'aise depuis cet aveu mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises car comme il me l'apprit plus tard, j'étais déjà démasqué.**

**- Et je dois dire, a-t-il continué en s'approchant de moi, que malgré sa nouvelle apparence..., il glissa un doigt sous mon menton pour relever mon visage, je le trouve toujours aussi craquant qu'avant.**

**Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

**

**Il m'a embrassé ! Neji Hyugga m'a embrassé. Bon sang, je parle comme une fille maintenant. C'était si...waouw et...waouw ! Il connaît son affaire ce mec, un véritable expert. J'ai jamais autant appréçié un baiser. Je me suis laissé aller entre ses bras puissant, rassuré par son étreinte. Ses mains glissait sur mes hanches, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le dos. Les miennes n'étaient pas en reste, elles ont parcouru tout son dos pour remonter le long de sa nuque. J'ai touché la soie de sa longue chevelure, je m'y suis perdu.**

**Sa langue caressait la mienne avec dextérité, m'arrachant multiples soupirs et gémissement. Il s'est collé contre moi, m'attirant plus étroitement contre lui, me faisant sentir la force de son désir pour moi. J'avais chaud partout, mes sens s'affolait sans que je puisse les contrôler.**

**Je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il me fasse sien. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Seulement, impossible de faire abstraction de ma vengeance. Je l'ai donc repoussé même si je n'en avais pas envie.**

**- Arrête, ai-je dit dans un souffle.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu en as autant envie que moi, non ?**

**- Je...je veux sortir avec ta cousine.**

**- Et c'est ce qui doit nous empêcher de nous voir ?**

**- Mais c'est ta cousine !**

**- Et ? J'aurais cru qu'elle ne t'importait plus.**

**Il me reprit dans ses bras pour un nouveau baiser qui me laissa quasi pantelant. J'avais envie de lui, je le voulais de toutes mes forces. Ca ne m'étais jamais encore arrivé. Pas depuis Sasuke. Comment refuser après ça ?**

**Nous nous sommes éclipsé au gymnase. Il n'y avait plus de cours à cette heure de la journée. Neji m'allongea sur les tatamis et entreprit de me deshabiller. Ses gestes était empreint de délicatesse, il m'effeuillait avec attention tout en embrassant chaques parcelles de peau qu'il mettait à nu. J'avais la tête qui tournait, mon sang bouillait dans mes veines. Sa langue parcourait mon corps, s'attardant sur mes point sensible, m'arrachant des cris. Ses doigts glissèrent sous mes fesses, les malaxant et caressant avec attention alors que nous échangions à nouveau un autre baiser.**

**Il s'aventura jusqu'à la limite de ma folie, me titillant sans faire mine de le prendre en bouche. J'étais suppliant, suffoquant d'envie, les larmes aux yeux. Neji me torturait délicieusement et j'adorais ça ! Enfin sa langue glissa le long de mon intimité pour le prendre en bouche. Mon gland buta contre sa gorge et je fermais les yeux dans une tentative de contrôle. Il allait me faire jouir !**

**Il s'appliqua à me lécher sur toute la longueur et fit tant et si bien que je finis pas me libérer dans un cri. Neji se redressa pour me contempler, alangui sur les tatamis, les joues rouges et le regard brillant. Son regard glissa sur mon corps puis dévia discrètement sur la gauche pour fixer un point invisible. Malgré mon esprit embrumé, je notais la chose. Il me présenta deux doigts que je suçais avidemment, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre puis il me prépara longuement.**

**Mais cette fois, j'étais décidé à mener le jeu. Il s'assit sur ses talons et je m'installais sur ses cuisses, mes jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Lorsque je me suis empalé sur lui, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait jouir. Et notre danse commença, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rythmé. Nos souffles se mêlait de concert, tourbillonnant entres nos gémissement et cri coordonnées. Neji m'attrapa par les hanches et enchaîna coup de boutoir sur coup de boutoir qui me firent bientôt voir les étoiles. Je me déversais sur son ventre dans un cri rauque, limita agonisant alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou pour laisser échapper un râle de plaisir.  
**

**Couvert de sueur, nous nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre, ses bras autour de ma taille. Neji m'avait procuré un plaisir que j'avais rarement ressentit depuis mes début sexuel. Ses mains avait fait vibrer mon corps mais n'avait jamais atteint mon âme. Une seule personne l'avait faite et je voulais la faire souffrir. Hyuuga me caressa tendrement les cheveux puis me baisa le front.**

**- Alors ? dis-je en ronronnant sous ses caresses.**

**- Tout était parfait.**

**- Bien ! Et ?**

**- Mmm, je crois que nous avons dépassé nos espérances. Enfin, nous verrons bien demain.**

**- Tu sais que je t'adore ? ai-je dit en m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.**

**- Ah oui ? Prouve-le moi encore !**

**Comme prévu le lendemain, notre arrivée fit sensation. Neji me tenait par la main et marchait sans regarder autour de lui. arrivé devant mon casier, il me plaqua dessus pour me donner un baiser enflammé sous les yeux avides des élèves. J'étais flatté de toute cette attention surtout lorsque je croisais le regard défait d'Hinata. La petite séance qu'elle avait surprise hier lui avait donné un coup fatal, surtout qu'elle venait de se faire trahir par celui-là même à qui elle s'était confié. Pauvre d'elle, pour la première fois, elle était amoureuse. Vraiment amoureuse !**

**Désormais, elle savait ce que voulait dire le mot "souffrance". Et j'esperais qu'elle retiendrais la leçon.

* * *

**

**Mon euphorie retomba aussitôt en rentrant chez moi. En ouvrant la porte, je suis tombé sur un spectacle que je n'aurais jamais cru voir. Pourquoi Gaara tenait Sasuke dans ses bras ?

* * *

**

**La suite demain. Et merci pour vos review, elles m'ont fait plaisir. Sachez que mes persos n'ont pas finit d'en baver, ce n'est que le début.**


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous. Je suis de retour avec deux one-shot à la suite pour me faire pardonner des retard engendré sur mes autres fic. C'est juste que je dois recorriger mon manuscrit et ça me prend du temps entre ça et mon boulot. Mais je compte bien les terminer toutes. En esperant que vous serez satisfait.

Cette histoire s'appele "mon obsession" et parle d'un garçon prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de la personne aimé.

**Titre : mon obsession**

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Disclaimer : Hélàs, rien ne m'appartient. Je me sers juste des persos.**

**Résumé : Les actes s'enchaînent et Naruto perd peu à peu le contrôle. Pourquoi son coeur bat-il aussi vite à la vue de Sasuke ?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Récit 2. Naruto passe à l'attaque.**

**J'étais tétanisé. Les voir ensembles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre m'a donné un coup au coeur. Gaara m'avait trahit, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été utilisé encore une fois. Je sais, c'était exagéré mais c'était mon sentiment. J'ai fait exprès de claquer la porte pour les faire sursauter. Sasuke s'est dégagé des bras du rouquin : il avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.**

**- Tu es rentré ? m'a dit Gaara.**

**Comment ose-t-il être aussi tranquille et indifférent ? Bon sang, il sait pourtant tout ce que m'a fait endurer cette ordure de Sasuke. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre puis, laissant libre court à ma colère, j'ai pulvérisé mes meubles. Il savait ! Il savait à quel point je le voulais, il savait que ce mec hantait mon esprit et il agissait derrière mon dos pour me le prendre. J'étais furieux, en larmes et blessé. J'aurais continué longtemps comme ça si on avait pas frappé à la porte.**

**- Casse-toi ! ai-je hurlé.**

**La personne n'en a pas prit compte et est quand même entré. Roulé en boule sous mes couvertures, je n'ai pas vu qui c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de lui pardonner. Cette voix...**

**- Je suis désolé d'être venu chez toi à l'improviste mais il fallait que je parle à Gaara.**

**- ...**

**- Il fallait que...que je lui dise ce qu'il en était. Pas que ça le concerne mais je devais en parler à quelqu'un.**

**- Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?**

**Il y eut un long silence, puis il dit dans un souffle :**

**- Tu as tout à voir avec ça.**

**Je me suis redressé d'un coup pour me retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage. D'aussi près, il était encore plus beau. Son grain de peau ne souffrait pas de la moindre imperfection, ses yeux brûlait d'un feu sombre. Et ses lèvres...une véritable tentation. J'étais mal à l'aise : le mec que je haïssais le plus au monde se tenait près de moi et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : l'embrasser. Nos visages se sont rapprochés lentement...lentement...**

**- Naruto, je peux entrer ? **

**Nous nous sommes séparés aussi vite que si on venait de se brûler. Gaara est entré, nous as fixés quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir entre nous. Je ne savais plus où me mettre ni quoi dire. Bon sang, mais où avais-je la tête ? J'ai faillit embrasser ma némésis !**

**- C'est pas tout ça, ai-je dit en me levant, mais je dois appeler Neji.**

**- Neji ? a dit Gaara. Tu sors avec ?**

**- Ouais, ai-je déclaré. Nous avons conclu aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard. Il ne voulais pas me laisser partir **

**En sortant, j'ai râté les yeux pleins de larmes et le visage défait de Sasuke. Sitôt que je fut loin, il s'est jeté dans les bras du rouquin, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.**

**- Je le savais. J'ai aucune chance avec lui.**

**- Ne dit pas ça.**

**- Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de lui, hein ? Je ne le mérite pas, c'est ma punition.**

**- Arrête de raconter des sornettes et dis-moi pourquoi tu penses ça.**

**- C'est que...**

**Il est partit pendant que je parlais à Neji. Ce dernier m'a fait un rapport complet sur la situation chez lui. Apparemment, Hinata ne va pas bien. Elle a poussée le bouchon jusqu'à tenter de l'attaquer, proférant des menaces à son encontre. Visiblement, elle a perdu l'esprit. C'était une bonne chose : après Sakura, au tour de cette greluche à la cuisse légère.

* * *

**

**En retournant dans ma chambre, Gaara m'y attendait. L'heure des explications.**

**- C'était mon ex.**

**Si je m'attendais à ça ! **

**- Quoi ?**

**- Le garçon avec qui je sortais, c'était Sasuke.**

**- Qu..quoi ? Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?**

**- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit comment il s'appelait, je ne pouvais pas deviner.**

**- Je...je...**

**Que dire ? Comment faire désormais ? Les questions se bousculait dans ma tête, tout s'embrouillait. Combiné à ce qui avait faillit arriver plus tôt, je ne savais plus où j'en étais.**

**- Ton petit ami ? Gay ? Alors, pourquoi cet acharnement sur ma personne ? Comment explique-tu que tu ai pu être attiré par un enfoiré de son genre ? Je ne te comprend pas Gaara, pourquoi ?**

**- Sasuke n'était pas comme ça.**

**Son regard se fit lointain alors qu'il me racontait sa relation avec l'Uchiwa.**

**- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à une soirée. On peut dire que ça a été le coup de foudre entre nous. Notre liaison a été passionné mais maintenant, je peux te dire que ce n'était que du sexe. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, seulement une attraction très forte. Mais je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier. Il était différent de celui que tu as connu : tendre, timide et très renfermé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui lui est arrivé après mon départ mais sache qu'il mérite que tu lui pardonne.**

**- Quoi ? ai-je hurlé. Comment ose-tu me demander ça ?**

**- Naruto, s'il est venu ici, c'est pour me dire qu'il t'aim...**

**- Ca suffit ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !**

**Je me suis enfuit sans lui laisser l'opportunité de finir sa phrase. Pour moi, il m'avait trahit.

* * *

**

**Ma vie au lycée était désormais rythmé par mes frasques avec Neji. Tout deux passions notre temps à nous exhiber afin de tourmenter Hinata. La pauvre rasait les murs et n'osait plus lever les yeux. J'étais fier de moi : je l'avais aimé et elle s'était moqué de mes sentiments.**

**Mon couple avec le Hyuuga avait une autre fonction : attirer l'attention d'une certaine personne. Mais en dehors de ça, nous ne nous privions pas. **

**Je ne compte plus les endroits où nous avons fait l'amour tout les deux : le gymnase, le bureau de la proviseur, la cantine pendant la nuit, les toilettes, le placard du concierge...tout les endroit qui pouvait abriter nos ébats. Neji me faisait tourner la tête, il aimait explorer mon corps, me prendre dans des positions inimaginables et par-dessus tout, m'entendre hurler mon plaisir.**

**Mais son coeur n'était pas pour moi. Non, il l'avait donné à une autre personne très proche de moi qui, malheureusement, ne semblait pas le voir de la même manière. **

**- Y a rien à faire.**

**Appuyé contre mon dos, Neji se laissait aller à déprimer.**

**- Il ne fait pas attention à moi.**

**- Normal, il pense que nous sommes ensembles.**

**- Et c'est le cas ?**

**- Seulement aux yeux des autres, chéri ! **

**- Mouais ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux qu'il me regarde.**

**- Alors nous devons rompre.**

**- Tu penses que c'est la solution ?**

**Je me suis tourné pour entourer sa taille de mes jambes.**

**- Honey, si nous nous séparons, il viendra à coup sûr te consoler.**

**- Il t'a parlé de moi ? **

**- Disons qu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'il serait là si jamais nous deux c'était fini.**

**Hyuuga est resté silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire et d'un côté, ça m'arrangeait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Je l'appréçiais beaucoup, je ne voulais pas être la cause de sa souffrance. Mais il y avait Sasuke : Sasuke qui se traînait dans les couloirs, Sasuke qui semblait m'éviter comme la peste depuis ce fameux jour où nous avons manqué de nous embrasser.**

**Je me souvins maintenant que Gaara avait voulu me dire quelque chose le concernant mais furieux comme je l'étais, j'ai refusé d'écouter. Lorsque je serais libre, je m'attaquerais à lui. Mon coeur s'emballa à sa seule pensée, que je m'efforçais d'oublier. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimental.**

**Finalement, moi et Neji avaons rompu. Et comme je le lui avait dit, Gaara et lui c'est devenu du concret une semaine après. Neji était fou de joie, il couvait son rouquin, ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. C'est Gaara qui avait droit maintenant au sexe torride et vu les bruit qui me parvenait de sa chambre la nuit, je pense que son nouveau petit ami ne doit pas y aller de main morte.

* * *

**

**Revenons-en à Sasuke. La chasse avait enfin commencé. Après avoir fait le vide autour de lui, il était enfin temps de m'imposer comme son univers. J'allais faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi. J'ai commencé à le suivre, discrètement bien sûr et j'ai constaté qu'il était toujours aussi populaire malgré tout ce que je lui avais fait. Pourtant, je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. Je n'aimais pas me sentir triste pour lui.**

**Un jour, j'ai réussi à le coincer dans les toilettes. J'avais apposé mes deux mains autour de son visage, il était appuyé contre le mur sans possibilité de fuite. Le désarroi qui se lisait dans ses yeux m'a énormément touché. Tant et si bien que je me suis enfuit. Oui, j'ai couru comme le lâche que je suis pour m'éloigner de ce garçon qui, un jour m'avait dérobé mon coeur.**

**" Il ne m'aimera jamais ".**

**Voilà la phrase que se répétait Sasuke. Aussi surprenant que ça paraisse, lui avait reconnu Naruto dès le premier jour. Comment aurait-il pu oublier son regard ? Il en avait été fou amoureux mais échaudé par sa précédante expérience, il s'était acharné sur lui dans l'espoir de tuer dans l'oeuf ces sentiments. Les dégâts avait été tel que Naruto avait dépérit. En trois mois, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le garçon jovial et drôle était mort...par sa faute.**

**Il n'avait jamais voulu lui piquer sa petite amie ni l'humilier à ce point. Seulement, il avait reproduit tout ce dont il avait souffert dans son précédant lycée. Naruto avait été un exhutoire pour sa propre expérience mais maintenant, il regrettait son geste.**

**Comment se faire aimer après avoir été un tel salaud ?**

**Il marchait vers la sortie quand Naruto quitta l'ombre de l'abri à vélo pour lui barrer la route. Il se sentait mal, le blond le fixait sans ciller. Sasuke se décida à l'ignorer mais alors qu'il passait près de lui, Naruto en profita pour l'attirer contre lui.**

**- Pas si vite, on doit parler tout les deux.**

**- Lâche-moi !**

**- Oh non Uchiwa ! Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce que je veux savoir.**

**Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer entre ces deux-là ?

* * *

**

**Voilou pour le troisième chapitre. Un peu court mais bon, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir. A demain !**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous. Je suis de retour avec deux one-shot à la suite pour me faire pardonner des retard engendré sur mes autres fic. C'est juste que je dois recorriger mon manuscrit et ça me prend du temps entre ça et mon boulot. Mais je compte bien les terminer toutes. En esperant que vous serez satisfait.

Cette histoire s'appele "mon obsession" et parle d'un garçon prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de la personne aimé.

**Titre : mon obsession**

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Disclaimer : Hélàs, rien ne m'appartient. Je me sers juste des persos.**

**Résumé : Eperdument malheureux, Naruto sombre dans une obsession malsaine pour l'objet de son haine.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recit 3. Affronter ses sentiments. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**Sasuke se tenait à distance raisonnable de Naruto. La proximité du blond le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et cette distance était nécessaire à sa sécurité mentale. Comme il aurait voulu se jeter sur ces lèvres, se blottir contre ce corps qui hantait ses nuits ! Hélàs, il avait tout gâché.**

**Il était loin d'être dupe : cette lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux océan à chaques fois qu'il croisait son regard : la haine. Un sentiment qui submergeait le blond. Il le savait habité par ce sentiment et ne pouvait se défendre de penser qu'il avait raison. Après tout, il avait été la cause de ses déboires.**

**- Tu le sais très bien. Nous devons parler de ce qu'il y a entre nous.**

**- Et qu'est-ce, exactement ?**

**- Ne feint pas de l'ignorer. **

**Sasuke haussa les épaules. apparemment, le blond savait ce qu'il en était de ses sentiments. Comptait-il s'en servir contre lui ? **

**...Si c'était ce qu'il voulait alors, il le laisserait faire. Jusqu'à un certain point.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**Naruto se racla la gorge, subitement mal à l'aise.**

**- M'aimes-tu ?**

**- ...**

**- Alors ?**

**- Pourquoi poser la question si tu le sais ?**

**- Ca me semble évident.**

**- ...**

**- J'ai...j'ai rompu avec Neji.**

**- ...Oh...j'ai vu ça.**

**- Parce qu'en fait, il aimait Gaara et...**

**- ...Oui ?**

**- Tu étais son ex ?**

**- Il te l'a dit ?**

**- Disons que j'ai... vu rouge quand...**

**- Tu nous as vu ?**

**- C'est ça.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Cette jalousie ?**

**- Mmm...je ne saurais dire. **

**- Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Je te trouve bien présomptueux !**

**- Je me trompe ?**

**- Ferme-là !**

**- ...**

**- Pourquoi m'obéis-tu ?**

**- Tu m'a dit de la fermer.**

**- Tu fais toujours tout ce qu'on te dit ?**

**- Parfois.**

**- T'est un mouton.**

**- De panurge ?**

**- T'as un drôle d'humour.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Rhaa, tu m'énerves.**

**- Embrasse-moi !**

**Cette demande prit Naruto au dépourvu. Sasuke ferait-il preuve d'initiative ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Serais-tu sourd ?**

**- Si je le fais, je risque d'aller plus loin.**

**- Et ça te dérange ?**

**- Je ne veux pas m'engager avec toi.**

**- Parce que tu me hais ?**

**- ...O...Oui.**

**- Je nous aimerais pour deux alors.**

**- Tu ferais ça ?**

**- Je suis prêt à tout pour t'avoir.**

**- Pas besoin que tu te sacrifie.**

**- C'est ta vision des choses, pas la mienne.**

**- Je...**

**- Tu hésites ? Pourtant, tu as fait peu cas de scrupules ces dernières semaines.**

**- Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger.**

**- C'est vrai.**

**- Approche.**

**Sasuke fit un pas puis deux, son regard onyx rivé dans son regard bleu. Qu'elle était prenante, cette sensation de se noyer. Et il aimait ça ! Lorsqu'il fut près, Naruto posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et l'attira contre lui. Ce simple contact leur arracha un frisson de pailsir. Sasuke noua ses bras autour du cou du blond sans le quitter des yeux. Le parfum de musc et de jasmin plein les narines, Naruto se laissa aller à poser son front contre celui du brun. Pourquoi l'aimait-il autant ? Pourquoi le haïssait-il autant ? **

**C'était un vrai mystère pour lui mais le moment ne se prêtait pas au question.

* * *

**

**Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Peau pâle contre peau doré. L'ombre et la lumière, l'obscurité et le jour. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres pour passer sa langue sur celle du brun qui frissonna. La douce et légère caresse arracha à son compagnon un gémissement de plaisir qui affola aussitôt les sens du blond. Il butina les lèvres purpurine de Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne lui accorde l'entrée de sa cavité buccale.**

**Le ballet de leurs langues dura longtemps, chacun explorait le goût de l'autre en une caresse charnelle qui excitait leurs sens. L'étreinte se fit plus forte, les souffles plus court et saccadé. les mains partaient aussi à l'assaut de ce corps tant désiré. aucun des deux ne contrôlait plus rien. Naruto voulait tant l'avoir sous son pouvoir, trouvant son reflet dans le coeur de Sasuke.**

**L'amour pourrait-il vaincre le ressentiment et la haine ?

* * *

**

**- Alors ? Me diras-tu pourquoi tu es sorti avec Naru ?**

**- Mmm...si tu me fais une gâterie.**

**- N'y compte pas, beau gosse. Pas avant d'avoir eu ma réponse.**

**- Bon ! Si tu veux tout savoir, ça faisait partie d'un plan.**

**- Tu m'expliques ?**

**- Disons que Naruto et moi avions convenu de nous allier pour faire le plus de mal à Hinata.**

**- Mais qu'as-tu à voir dans cette histoire ?**

**- Il faut que tu sache qu'elle était la seule à savoir pour mon homosexualité. Je m'étais confié à elle parce que je savais que si ma famille l'apprenait, je serais aussitôt déshérité et évidemment, jeté à la porte. Je lui ait fait confiance, je lui ait confié mes secret, mon faible pour Naruto et mon désir de l'approcher. Cette garce en a profité pour me poignarder dans le dos.**

**" Mes parents l'ont aussitôt apprit. Evidemment, je fus mit à la porte et renié. Mais le plus pire, c'est qu'elle est allée le séduire, en sachant ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. Alors que elle, elle ne l'aimait pas. De plus, cette conasse pensait que je n'en savais rien alors j'ai joué le jeu et fait comme si je ne savais pas. Je ne sais pas comment Naruto l'a apprit mais il est venu me voir pour en parler et c'est là que nous avons décidé de nous allier pour la mettre à terre. "**

**- Très malin, ce Naru.**

**- Oui. Tout le monde le prenait pour un idiot mais je savais que derrière cette façade se cachait un mec très intelligent. Tu sais, il n'a pas fait que ça pour moi.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui. Il est allé voir mes parents pour tout leur raconter. Au départ, j'étais contre mais il a réussi là où j'avais échoué. Je ne saurais probablement jamais ce qui s'est dit entre eux mais sache que je suis réintégré dans mon rang d'héritier. De plus, il semblerait que je n'ai plus à me cacher.**

**- Ce qui veut dire ?**

**Neji s'assit à califourchon sur le roux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Gaara put y lire tout l'amour que le Hyuuga lui portait. Il en fut ému.**

**- Voudrais-tu dîner avec ma famille ce soir ?**

**- Qu...quoi ?**

**- Ils veulent te rencontrer.**

**- Mais c'est trop tôt !**

**- Gaara, je sais moi ce que je ressens et c'est le plus important. Je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le sache.**

**- Neji...**

**- Tu dis oui ?**

**Gaara finit par acquescier. Après tout, pourquoi attendre puisque lui aussi savait que ce beau brun n'était et ne serait jamais une simple passade ? Après avoir reçu son assentiment, Neji lui offrit une bague. Ce fut la première fois que Gaara pleura. Dans les bras de son aimé...

* * *

**

**- Je finirais par te faire du mal.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Ne soit pas aussi nonchalant.**

**- J'accepterais tout de toi.**

**- S'il te plaît...**

**- Regarde-moi.**

**- Non...je...**

**- Je t'aime Naruto.**

**- Ne dit pas ça !**

**Le blond le repoussa violemment. Il ne voulait pas entendre cette vérité parce qu'autrement, il ne pourrait pas le détruire. Sasuke resta planté face à lui, les bras ballant. Son visage exprimait un amour inconditionnel. Naruto le trouva beau.**

**- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.**

**- Tais-toi ! Il se boucha les oreilles, en vain.**

**- Aime-moi !**

**- Non !**

**- Regarde-moi...**

**- Arrête !**

**- Naruto...**

**Son nom ressemblait à une invite à la débauche dans sa bouche. Comment résister à cette vision de sa personne, cette abandon qu'il lui offrait sans concession ? Naruto céda.**

**Il le détruirait...et se perdrait par la même occasion.

* * *

**

**C'est un peu court ( ça l'est toujours ) mais j'espère avoir réussi à faire passer leurs sentiment assez bien. A demain !**


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous. Je suis de retour avec deux one-shot à la suite pour me faire pardonner des retard engendré sur mes autres fic. C'est juste que je dois recorriger mon manuscrit et ça me prend du temps entre ça et mon boulot. Mais je compte bien les terminer toutes. En esperant que vous serez satisfait.

Cette histoire s'appele "mon obsession" et parle d'un garçon prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de la personne aimé.

**Titre : mon obsession**

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Disclaimer : Hélàs, rien ne m'appartient. Je me sers juste des persos.**

**Résumé : Il est si simple de confondre haine et amour car elles sont identiques, se frôlant des deux côtés de la barrière. Naruto en fait l'expérience.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recit 4. Première nuit sous quelques mots d'amour**

**- J'ai envie de toi.**

**- Sais-tu bien ce que ça implique ?**

**- Je le pense.**

**- Je domine, Sasuke. Et je te briserais.**

**Le brun se réfugia dans ses bras. Il le savait mais préférait l'ignorer.**

**- Je t'aime, c'est tout.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Que veux-tu que je te dises de plus ?**

**- Que tu me déteste, que tu sais que je vais être un vrai salaud avec toi et que tu ne te laissera pas faire.**

**- ...

* * *

**

**- Tu veux te venger, non ? demanda Sasuke.**

**Allongés côtes à côte sur le lit du blond, les deux garçons gardait les yeux rivés au plafond. Après l'aveu de leur attirance réciproque, Sasuke avait suivi Naruto chez lui, apprenant par la même occasion qu'il vivait avec Gaara.**

**- J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça.**

**- Soit plus clair alors, s'énerva le blond.**

**- Disons que je comprend que tu veuilles m'en faire baver. Je ne te blâme pas puisque je l'accepte...**

**Naruto se redressa d'un bond. Il venait enfin de comprendre où l'Uchiwa voulait en venir.**

**- Tu...tu sais ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Depuis combien de temps ?**

**- Lorsque tu es revenu.**

**- Et pendant tout ce temps...**

**- Oui, je savais.**

**- Bordel !**

**- Va-tu me repousser ?**

**- ...Je voulais te détruire.**

**- Viens dans mes bras.**

**- Non, arrête ça !**

**Sasuke l'obligea à s'allonger sur lui. Naruto posa la tête sur son torse, respirant avec plaisir son parfum. Ce parfum qu'il aimait et haïssait à la fois...

* * *

**

**Fait étrange, leur relation évolua lentement. Bien qu'ils soient désormais un couple ( au yeux de Sasuke ), Naruto ne restait jamais avec lui. Au lycée, le blond l'ignorait délibérement et continuait à flirter à droite à gauche sans pour autant franchir la barrière des baisers. Il avait déjà tenté de cocufier le brun, sans succès. Il ne pouvait pas.**

**Sasuke ne disait rien et supportait sans broncher les multiples rebufades de son mec, arborant un sourire serein qui avait le don d'insupporter son compagnon. Naruto ne comprenait pas comment l'Uchiwa pouvait accepter d'être traité comme un moins que rien et garder la tête haute.**

**Bien malgré lui, Naruto commença à le guetter à chaques recoins des couloirs, à rechercher son contact. Il s'arrangeait pour le frôler lors des interclasses, laissait traîner sa main sur ses fesses, tout ça en faisant mine de rien.**

**Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Sasuke avait un plan. Bien simple au demeurant : apprivoiser son amant. L'attirance physique que ressentait le blond à son égard ne le garderait plus bien loin de lui. Il avait déjà tout préparé pour leur première nuit mais il devait d'abord le convaincre de franchir le pas.

* * *

**

**Deux jours plus tard, Naruto le coinça à nouveau dans les toilettes. La cloche avait sonné depuis cinq minutes mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait, occupé qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Le blond ne se rassasiait pas de ces lèvres qui l'avait hanté durant tout ce temps. Le corps de Sasuke était affolant, son parfum était affolant, son corps était affolant. Tout son être lui donnait le tourni, l'envie de le garder à jamais dans ses bras.**

**- Viens chez moi ce soir, souffla Sasuke entre deux baisers.**

**- Sasu...**

**- Naruto, ne refuse pas. J'ai**

**Baiser**

**- Tellement...**

**Baiser**

**- Envie...**

**Baiser.**

**- De toi, amour !**

**Comment refuser ? Naruto savait que rien ne serait comme avant après avoir franchit ce pas. Il ne voulait pas devenir dépendant de son corps alors qu'il aimait déjà son esprit à la folie. Sentant son appréhension, Sasuke s'attela à le faire changer d'avis. Soulevant le tee-shirt du blond, il s'empara des tétons durçit, les malmenant avec sa langue. Naruto se mordit fortement les lèvres : il avait toujours été très sensible à ce niveau. Sasuke glissa plus bas, retraçant chaques contour des abdos tout en s'attaquant à la ceinture de son pantalon. Sa main glissa à l'intérieur du boxer et s'empara du membre déjà dressé de son amant.**

**Naruto appuya les deux mains sur le mur et rejeta sa tête en arrière, le souffle court. Le brun, très habile de sa langue s'affairait à lui procurer sensation sur sensation. Jamais encore une fellation ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. C'était donc vrai ce que lui disait Gaara ? Rien ne valait une étreinte avec une personne aimé ?**

**Il se mit à haleter, les yeux clos. La pression que lui infligeait Sasuke monta d'un cran, il se plaisait à faire monter la tension jusqu'au point critique puis le laisser refroidir. C'était une véritable torture des sens et lorsque vint la délivrance, Naruto poussa un cri rauque avant de s'effondrer sur son amant. Ses jambes avait lâchés !**

**- Sasuke, tu es un tortionnaire.**

**- Tu as aimé ? demanda celui-ci.**

**- Tu rigoles ? Jamais encore ça ne m'avait fait un tel effet.**

**- Je t'aime.**

**Naruto s'agita, mal à l'aise. Ces trois mots ne franchirait jamais la barrière de ses lèvres, même si depuis quelques temps, sa vengeance ne rimait plus à rien pour lui. Sa haine s'étiolait, remplacé par des sentiments plus fort pour le brun. Son amour se renforçait et ça lui faisait peur mais il ne pouvait plus fuir.**

**- Ce soir chez moi ? lui souffla le brun à l'oreille.**

**Naruto acquiesça. Il était perdu...

* * *

**

**- Je ne contrôle plus rien.**

**- C'est ce qui te fait peur ? dit Gaara.**

**Naruto était venu parler à son ami de l'initiative de son petit ami. Le rouquin, assis à califourchon sur Neji leva la tête de son cou pour le fixer d'un oeil narcquois.**

**- Tu devrais être content, dit le Hyuuga. Tu va au moins le dominer à ce niveau.**

**- Justement, vu comment il a réussi à m'extirper la promesse de venir chez lui, je ne crois pas pouvoir contrôler le reste.**

**- Prit à ton propre jeu ? dit Neji.**

**- Mouais.**

**Ca lui faisait mal de le reconnaître mais comment refuser quelque chose à Sasuke ?**

**- Profite-en ! lui dit alors Gaara. Oublie toute cette histoire de vengeance et vit à fond ta relation avec lui. On ne vit qu'une fois Naruto, ne perd pas ton temps avec ces chimères.

* * *

**

**Huit heures. Debout devant la porte de Sasuke, le blond hésitait à sonner. Que devait-il faire ? Et dire ?**

**Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand le brun ouvrit la porte.**

**- Tu ne comptais pas repartir ?**

**- Heu...bonsoir, Sasu.**

**Naruto détourna les yeux du torse glabre du brun. Celui-ci ne portait qu'un pantalon de soie qui moulait ses longues jambes. Un appel au viol de l'avis du blond.**

**- Entre, dit le brun en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.**

**Il faisait sombre dans la maison, l'unique source de lumière étant les bougies dispersés un peu partout, diffusant une atmosphère romantique. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre à l'étage ; Sasuke avait pensé à tout : des draps de satin noir, des pétales de roses jetés un peu partout, un seau de champagne posé sur la table de nuit près d'un saladier remplit de fraise. L'opération séducton était enclanché.**

**Le brun conduisit son amant jusqu'au pied du lit puis se mit à l'effeuiller lentement, très lentement. Une fois nu, Sasuke l'allongea avant de se mettre à califourchon.**

**- Cette nuit, c'est toi qui m'appartient, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.**

**Il lui banda les yeux, s'empara du chamapgne qu'il but à même le goulot puis se pencha pour faire glisser le liquide entre les lèvres de Naruto. Ce petit jeu fut suivi d'une dégustation de fraises sauvages à même sa peau. Le blond perdait la tête, il ne savait qu'une chose : rendre au brun la torture qu'il lui infligeait.**

**Sasuke explora le moindre contours de son corps, embrassa la moindre parcelle de peau. Il voulait le rendre fou de désir, qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de lui. Les choses devinrent de plus en plus chaudes entre eux.**

**- Je veux t'explorer, trouver chacun de tes point érogène pour t'aimer chaques jours un peu plus. Je veux me perdre en toi, plonger dans ton regard océan lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, t'immerger dans mes bras pour t'y emprisonnner jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Je veux être ton tout et ton rien, ton monde, ton soutien lorsque tu en a besoin.**

**" Je veux t'aimer à chaques fois plus fort, être celui qui t'insuffle ta force, t'inspirer. Je veux être celui qui te redressera lorsque tu tombera, celui qui te tendra la main lorsque tous te tourneront le dos. Je veux être ton sourire, ton coeur, devenir une partie de ton âme ou même, ton âme elle-même. Regarde-moi, Naruto !"**

**Le blond plongea son regard dans ses yeux onyx. Il le sentit s'empaler de lui-même mais ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que ces yeux envoûtant.**

**- Je suis à toi, dit le brun en commençant à se mouvoir. Tu me possèdes entièrement, je te suis soumit. Mon âme est entre tes mains, je te confie mon coeur et mon amour les yeux fermés.**

**Il accentua la cadence, arrachant des cris de plaisir à son amant. Le sentir en lui...être enfin complet.**

**- Aime-moi, possède-moi. A cet instant, je te donne tout sans condition. Naruto, je t'aime !**

**D'un habile coup de rein, le blondrenversa les positions et se mit en devoir de pilonner le brun. Le lit tapait contre le mur sous les coups de boutoirs, entremêlé au milieu des gémissement et des mots d'amour. Naruto se lâcha pour mettre toute sa passion dans l'acte. Faire sentir au brun qu'il avait attrapé son coeur. Ses yeux avides détaillait le corps de son amant dont la peau pâle tranchait sur les draps de soie noir. Dieu qu'il l'aimait, cette vision de luxure ! Son lui, son tout ! **

**Tout deux jouirent avec une force peu commune puis s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, les membres emmêlés.**

**- Je t'aime, souffla Naruto.**

**Sasuke sourit, heureux. Leurs mains reposaient sur le matelas, soudés l'une à l'autre. Pour l'éternité ?

* * *

**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai un peu bloqué pour retranscrire les sentiment de Sasuke. A dans deux jours pour la fin !**


	6. Chapter 6

Salut à tous. Je suis de retour avec deux one-shot à la suite pour me faire pardonner des retard engendré sur mes autres fic. C'est juste que je dois recorriger mon manuscrit et ça me prend du temps entre ça et mon boulot. Mais je compte bien les terminer toutes. En esperant que vous serez satisfait.

Cette histoire s'appele "mon obsession" et parle d'un garçon prêt à tout pour attirer l'attention de la personne aimé.

**Titre : mon obsession**

**Auteur : Elaelle**

**Disclaimer : Hélàs, rien ne m'appartient. Je me sers juste des persos.**

**Résumé : Naruto et Sasuke sont heureux mais un électron libre va bientôt venir troubler leur bonheur.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recit 5. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre. Une belle fin quand même...ou le début des problèmes ?**

**Je suis fait. Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire à ça ? Sasuke a finit par me vaincre. Il a apprivoisé mon ressentiment, m'a aidé à étouffer cette haine qui m'habitait.**

**Lui et moi ne sommes qu'un, unis comme les deux doigts de la main. Pas un jour ne passe sans qu'on ne soit collés l'un à l'autre. Je ne respire plus lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi. C'est quasi viscérale, il est ma vie, je ne suis rien sans lui.**

**Au fil des jours après mon aveu cette fameuse nuit, j'ai appris à connaître le vrai Sasuke, celui que connaissait Gaara. Mon amour était timide, tellement que ça en devenait mignon à mes yeux. J'adorais le faire rougir ou bafouiller, il en devenait tellement sexy que tout de suite après, nous faisions l'amour férocement.**

**Il me dorlotait, ses gestes était toujours empreint de tendresse. Pas un moment ne passait sans qu'il ne me montre par ses actes à quel point il m'aimait. J'avais la sensation que toute cette haine que je traînais derrière moi m'a servi à dépasser les préjugés que j'avais nourris à son encontre car il était radicalement différent de celui qui me fit souffrir. Nous avons établit une connexion au point que les paroles en devenait superflu. Il me connaissait mieux que moi-même.**

**S'afficher au lycée fut plus dure que je ne l'aurais cru mais nous avons réussi à nous imposer. Celle qui nous causa le plus de problème fut Hinata. Elle fit tout pour nuire à Sasuke et poussa même jusqu'à attenter à sa vie. J'ai dû l'assommer alors qu'elle le menaçait avec une lame de rasoir, trouvé on ne sait où. Des regrets ? Aucun.**

**Je lui en voudrais toujours d'avoir posé ses mains sur mon Sasu. C'est une chose que je n'ai pas digéré et qu'apparemment, je ne digèrerais jamais. Même Sakura a eu le bon goût de ne plus chercher à s'approcher après le regard plein de menace dont je l'ai gratifié. Sasuke m'expliqua que s'il était resté aussi longtemps avec elle, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il était gay et avait accepté de lui servir de paravent.**

**J'étais perplexe. Il n'avait donc jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec elle. Je n'osais le croire mais Sakura me le confirma : ils étaient juste amis et ainsi, elle pouvait poursuivre sa relation avec notre proviseur adjoint, un joyeux luron du nom de Jiraya. Ils formaient un couple atypique, écrivait ensembles de drôle de bouquins ( icha icha paradise, franchement ! ), sans parler de leurs nombreuses disputes.**

**Mais ils s'aimaient, ça se voyait lorsque Sakura posait les yeux sur son papy pervers comme elle se plaisait à le nommer. Un couple libre, visiblement ça leur convenait mieux. Moi, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'un autre touche Sasuke. Et il en était de même pour lui.

* * *

**

**Nous avons vite emmenagés ensembles car je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas dormir sans lui. L'appartement que je partageais avec Gaara était immense, cadeau de ses parents pour avoir accepté de veiller sur lui. Neji y vivait déjà et avec la venue de Sasuke, notre cercle se referma sur lui-même, presque en totale autarcie.**

**Notre petite vie de couple était bien rythmé, chaque jours apportait son lot de surprise. J'ai ainsi découvert beaucoup de choses sur mon amant comme son passé familial, assez lourd à porter. Il ne parlait presque jamais de sa vie antérieure jusqu'à cette nuit où, allongé sur moi, son visage niché dans mon cou, il me raconta tout.**

**Sans omettre les moindres détails, il me dit tout ce qu'il avait subit, ses crises de rebellion, l'autorité écrasante de son père, sa mère quasi inexistante et un frère sérieusement perturbé. Je découvrais qu'il travaillait dur chaques jours car il était sans aucune ressource à son arrivé à Konoha. Son nom y était connu puisque sa famille y possédait tout un quartier à son nom. Tsunade le prit sous son aile, lui trouva du travail et un appartement. Depuis ce jour, il vivotait.**

**J'étais fier de lui, de ce combat qu'il avait remporté haut la main. Je lui parlais à mon tour sans rien dissimuler. Il pleura longuement entre mes bras en s'excusant sans cesse. Je le réconfortait de mon mieux.**

**- Sasuke, il n'y a plus rien a pardonner. Regarde-moi mon coeur, je ne regrette rien alors toi aussi. Ce que nous avons aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à nous et uniquement nous. Nous construirons notre avenir ensembles, poseront les pierres de notre fondations une par une pour ériger notre avenir alors maintenant, embrasse-moi parce que je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour.

* * *

**

**Un an déjà ! Que du bonheur. Je vis sur un petit nuage depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai la sensation que je ne reviendrais jamais sur terre. **

**Ce soir, c'est le grand soir : je vais passer à l'étape supérieure avec Sasuke. En gros ? Une demande en mariage.**

**Trop jeunes ? On sait ce qu'on veut ou pas. Certains auraient peur de franchir le pas toute leurs vies mais moi, je sais. Et je ne reculerais pas, je veux qu'il porte mon nom. Je veux vieillir à ses côtés, qu'il supporte chaques jours mes sautes d'humeur, le voir rougir délicieusement quand je le taquine. Je suis allé acheter une ravissante bague avec une pierre aussi bleu que mes yeux.**

**Sasuke passe son temps à dire qu'il adore la couleur de mes yeux, que pour lui ça représente le bonheur. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que c'est lui le bonheur pour moi. Faut que j'arrête, je tombe dans une mièvrerie pas possible, là. Mais je suis si impatient...

* * *

**

**Nous y sommes. Je tremble d'appréhension. Pourtant, je sais qu'il m'aime aussi mais si jamais il refusait ? Gaara s'est moqué de moi toute la journée mais j'aurais aimé l'y voir lui quand Neji l'a présenté à ses parents. Il devait moins faire le fier. Pourquoi j'étais pas là ? J'aurais prit des photos bien humiliantes pour la peine. Enfin...**

**- Sasuke ?**

**- Oui, mon coeur ?**

**J'avais fait un superbe dîner avec tout le tralala : chandelles, vin et musique d'ambiance. Mon amour adorait ce genre d'attention, il était si romantique !**

**J'ai fait le tour de la table pour venir m'agenouiller devant lui sans le quitter des yeux. Il est devenu tout rouge lorsque je lui ait tendu l'écrin.**

**- Sasuke, veux-tu m'épouser ?**

**Il y eut un grand silence suivi d'un Bam sonore. Sasuke venait de s'évanouir. Sur le coup, j'ai éclaté de rire, c'était nerveux mais je l'ai vite ranimé. Et il m'a dit oui !**

**J'étais tellement heureux que j'avais envie de le crier au monde entier. Puis il y a eu ce moment intense lorsque je lui ai passé la bague au doigt. C'était si symbolique que j'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Il acceptait d'être mien. Je l'aimais à la folie.**

**Après ça, nous avons décidé qu'il était temps pour chacun de rencontrer la famille de l'autre. Nous sommes allés d'abord dans ma famille, rencontrer mon père. Il a bien accepté Sasuke même s'il savait que c'était à cause de lui que j'avais fait une dépression. La soirée s'est bien passé et alors que nous nous préparions à monter nous coucher, papa tint à avoir une discussion avec moi.**

**Il m'assura de son soutien. Il trouvait Sasuke gentil et différent de ce qu'il avait pensé de lui. Je lui assurait que je l'aimais à la folie puis montait me coucher. Sasu m'attendait, allongé à demi-nu sur le lit. Mon excitation monta aussitôt.**

**- J'appréhende demain, me dit-il alors que je me glissais près de lui.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Ma famille est différente de la tienne. Ce sont...**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'ai peur, souffla-t-il**

**- Allons, calme-toi ! Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire le moindre mal.**

**Il me repoussa avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses.**

**- Je t'aime ça, tu sais ?**

**- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

**

**Le lendemain, nous avons attendu l'arrivé de son frère. Il y avait déjà trois ans que Sasuke ne l'avait revu et il appréhendait la rencontre. Il m'avoua qu'Itachi était le seul avec qui il s'entendait bien et que son frère était quelqu'un de gentil. Je le réconfortais de mon mieux même si j'étais pas loin d'être dans le même état.**

**Puis nous avons vu cette voiture arrivé, un superbe coupé sport noir, vitre teinté. Et là, ça a été le choc :**

**La personne qui en est sortit ressemblait trait pour trait à Sasuke. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant. Moi, je m'étais figé sur place parce que je ressentais quelque chose qui me troublait énormément. Enfin le nouveau venu se détacha de mon amour pour s'approcher de moi. Il faisait bien une tête de plus. Et il était beau à damner un saint. Et puis, il y avait cette flamme dans ses yeux, de celle que j'avais déjà vu dans d'autres. Je fus parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'il me sourit.**

**Itachi Uchiwa...ce mec me voulait. Et je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à l'éloigner.

* * *

**

**Merci, merci, merci pour vos review. Et bonne nouvelle : y aura une suite !**


End file.
